


The List of Cool Shit to Do

by seperis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-30
Updated: 2007-09-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by Dr. Rodney McKay, with additions by Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. (a partial listing due to paper degradation, assembled by Catherine Sheppard-McKay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List of Cool Shit to Do

John changes colors by season; red for season one, green for two, purple after. Rodney just stays with black.


End file.
